Whitewood Academy of adept and elemental magic
by mistresspleasant
Summary: Valkyrie is in meeting with Darius Jayce and goes back 400 years
1. Chapter 1

whitewood acadamy of magic

This is my first fanfic so no hate plz.  
rewiew plz and give feedback. P.s i dont own any characters form sp -mistresspleasant

Chapter 1: valkyrie pov:

I woke with a start and checked the time on my alarm clock, I cursed and shot out of bed. I was going to be late

for my meeting with Darius Jayce. It was already 9 past ten and I was meant to be there in 20 miniuites. I took a quick

shower and dressed. I grabbed a piece of toast and practically ran out of the house. On the way I thought what could the meeting

possibly be was only going to be the two of them and he told me no one is allowed to know. we were meeting infront

of an old warehouse. I saw a dark shape and approached him. He heard me approach and turned around.

"Cain" Jayce said.  
"Jayce" I replied "Cain lets get straight to the point, I need your help".  
I cleared my throat "Im listning"

"you see" he began "I need you to attend whitewood academy of magic and"He hestaited "keep an eye on one boy".

I considered the situiation "okay, when will be going there?"

"In an hour" he replied.  
I stared at him "In an hour but in need to pack and - He cut her off "That wont be necessary, I have a bag of new cloths for you"

"Fine how will I be getting there"

He raised an eyebrow " taxi..."

Genreal pov

They hailed a taxi and hopped in, valkyrie didnt speak the whole way and decided to take a nap. she rested my head on the window and fell asleep.

she was shaken awake a few hours later and got out. they had arrived in front of a huge victorian building and a few meteres to her right was a cottage.  
Darius led me to it and asked her to step inside, he handed her a bag and told her to get changed. she walked in to the bathroom and locked the door.  
she took out a short sleeved collard shirt which was tight around the waist and white as snow, next came a blue pleated skirt that came 2 inches above the knee, a black blazer with blue cuffs, a blue and white tie and ankle socks with black shoes. It all fitted perfectly and showed of her toned, musseled legs. I walked out of the bathroom into the living room. Darius eyed her and said

"I see everything fits perfectly"

" yes" valkyrie answered curtly

"come along then"

They walked towards the school and Darius said that he was going to pretend to be her dad and to play along. valkyrie agreed to everything.

Little did she know that she had gone back 400 years. They opened the door and walked in ...

Sooo what do you think? -mistresspleasant p.s sorry about spelling 


	2. Chapter 2 wondering

MY second chapter :) hope you guys like it and plz review

Genreal pov

Skullduggury wondered where valkyrie is , he gave her a call. No answer. hmm..Ill go ask ghastly he thought.

He put his hat on and grabbed his car keys. Skullduggury walked out,whistling and entered his car

1954 Bentley R-Type Continental one of the 208 ever made. He started up the engine and drove to the sanctury.

skullduggury pov

I walked out of the car and entered the sanctury. I was so worried about valkyrie she always calls back what

if something happened to her, I pushed the thought out of my head and walked along the narrow corridor to

ghastlys office.I passed Tipstaff and doffed my hat at him and he glared at me. He mumbled.

"Im sorry what was that" i said in a cocky way.

"I said that you think your so important, the great skelton detective well your not" Tipstaff snaled.

"Im not a skelton" I said slowly confused.

"NO ur not important" he answered clearly fustrated.

"Tipstaff i dont view myself as important i view myself as amazing" I replied amused. I walked away with Tipstaff glaring at the back of my head. I reached ghastlys office and knocked, he yelled come in. I walked in.

"Thank you Elder Besboke for granting me pemission of entering your office" I said a smile in my voice.

He glared at me "what do you want"

"I've come to ask if you seen valkyrie today or if she called you or anything"

"No why"

"She didnt answer my call or returned it, she also didnt leave me a message and she has completly dissapered"

"Oh why are you so worried" and then something dawned on him, he narrowed his eyed and said slyly "you have a crush on her dont you"

"What of course not" blushing.

He grinned "ofcourse you do but i wont tell anyone expect tanith".

I glared at him horrified " dont you dare" I said through gritted teeth. But he had already whipped his phone out and texted her. He waved his phone and ran out yelling with me hot at his heels...

This is personally my favourite chapter, hope you enjoyed it too - mistress pleasant

P.s review please. 


	3. Chapter 3 The evening valkyrie arrived

Valkyrie pov

Me and Darius walked in, every stopped and stared at me then started whispering. Then the headmaster Mr Etor Trid in a voice as smooth as velvet said

"welcome valkyrie cain its a pleasure to have you at the academy" He smiled

"Thank you mr boncile" I replied

I replayed his voice in my mind, it was exactly like skullduggurys, then something clicked into place this was skullduggury father.I studied him he had brown hair and twinkly grey/green eyes that were alive with mishief. He had a handsome face,  
cleanshavan and perfect teeth. He wore a suit that was black with a blue tie and his top buttons were undone. Next to him was a beatiful women that could only be skullduggurys mother Miss Fedora Flad, She had she had Brown/blonde done up in a bun Pretty face with plum lips and nice eyebrows, bright blue caring eyes and slender neck. she was wearing a dress that came up to her kneed and flat shoes.

"Unfortunly we have no space in any of the dormintrys and the only space place is in my son skullduggurys room so you will have to share with him" Mr Trid said.

"Um okay" I said

"Skullduggury come here please"

A boy her age walked toward them he had his mother hair,lips and his fathers handsome features and eyes,he was handsome and looked like he can get any girl. He glanced at me and smiled, I blushed there were wolf whistles from his friends. I looked at them tanith who looked the same but younger, same with ravel and ghastly omg was so young he still had his scars but was like skullduggury elegant and had misheifus eyes.

"Skullduggury valkyrie here will be sharing your room with you"

"fine" skullduggury answered gruffly.

"Would show her to your room"

"Yes" he huffed

Genreal pov

He led valkyrie out of the hall and up the corridor.

"you dont have to be so huffy, skully" she said and poked him.

"Dont poke me"

"Okay" she poked him again harder.

"Stop it"

"No" *poke

"Oh its on" and he poked and poked.  
Valkyrie : poke,poke poke

skull: poke,poke poke

val: poke in eye

skull: tickeled her neck

she giggeled "stop"

he said "nahh" and tickeled her again.

"you asked for it" valkyrie said and wrestled him to the ground but then skullduggury flipped her over,

stood up and ran in the direction of his bedroom. she cursed and followed him.

He flung the door open to reaveal a blue room with a bunkbed,two wadrobes and sketched pictures of animals all over

the walls.

"wow skullduggury these sketches are awsome did you draw them"

"I know, yh"

"you've got big ego"

He tilted his head, like he does when he is a skeloton and poked her.

"you little" -she glared "I hate you"

"I love you to, oh and ill show you tomorow whos the boss in ighting class"

she glared but said nothing,a bell rang.

"That the dinner bell, come one you can sit next to tanith."

Valkyrie followed skullduggury across the hall and sat next to tanith.

"hii im tanith low and im an adept and you are"  
"vakyrie cain and im an elemental"

"you to" tanith huffed

"What do you mean" she said

"all my friends are elementals expect Emma" pointing at a girl with wavy blonde hair.

Food came casserol,chicken,noodels,duck,pasta etc. Valkyrie took pasta and a bit of roast duck and so did took

noodles and chicken. Whilst ghastly and skullduggury took a bit of everything. They drank lemonade, water,creamsoda etc For dessert came icecream,pineapple pudding custard and cake bell rang and valkyrie and skullduggury went to there room and went to sleep.

*few hours later skullduggury pov (when he was a teenager)

I woke with a yell and had cold sweat clinging to me, I was shaking like mad.

"Are you okay skully" she asked worry in her voice.

"y-yes"I stammper.

"no your not come here ill give uu a hug" she said soothly "you can tell me about it tomorrow".

I got up and walked over to her and fell into her arms, and at her touch i felt a tingling felling and my heart beat faster. she stroked my hair and was shushing me.I feel asleep with my head buried at the crook of her neck and she left a lingering kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like that allnight,sleeping in eachothers arms...

I know a bit chessy but hoped you liked it. review please -mistresspleasant


	4. chp 4 , Headaches and Pizza

This is basically a space filler chapter...but enjoy it

Chapter 4:

Skullduggury pov (as skelleton)

After I left Ghastlys office I went home and took an evening meditate, I woke up with a headache.

I dont know what caused it but it went away half an hour later. There was a knock on the door and

taniths voice floated in

"open up Skullduggury it'S Tanith and Ghastly your friends"

I sighed and opened the door Tanith ran in and lauched herself on the couch, Ghastly chuckled and entered.  
me and

"Omg Skullduggury I can't believe you have a crush on Val" Tanith squealed.

He glared at Ghastly befor speaking "can't believe it either"

Tanith smiled slyly at me and grinned at Ghastly who grinned back.

"so any news of Val"she asked.

I sighed "no". God i miss her i thought.

Ghatly spoke up "Guys ive been having bad headaches"

"Same" Skullduggury and tanith said in usion.

"Its like something you cant place your finger on, nagging your mind" Tanith said smartly.

hmmm... Ghastly thought.

After 10 min of awkward silents Tanith took out her sword and polished it. I played with my hat and Ghastly twitched his fingers,

After a while they heard Taniths stomach rummble and me and Ghastly stared at her, she smiled shipplishy.

"Skull have you got any food" she asked.

"If you don't mind cold pop tarts theres some in the kitchen" I suggested.

"nahh ill order a pizza"

Tanith went off to order a I was left alone with Ghastly.

"umm" Ghastly said before I launched mysekf on him and took the wrestler down. All Ghastly was doing is laughing, how annoying!

He finally pinned me to an armchair.

"what was that for" He asked cockly.

" I still didnt get you back for telling Tanith" I said and tilted my head.

Tanith came back and looked at us suspiciously,

"pizza will be here in half and hour"

"Right" Ghastly replied.

I watched Ghastly as his eyes kept fluttering at Tanith and I understood something. There was ring of a door bell and Tanith answered, paid and came back with pizza. There were four toppings (pepper,chili,sweetcorn and chicken). And a bottle of pepsi.I watched in jelousy as Tanith and

Ghastly stuffed the faces with pizza and pepsi.I wish i could eat i thought...and drink so i could forget about missing Val for a little while.

Tanith and Ghastly finshed eating around an hour later and took of not soon after as Ghastly had to go to the sanctuary and Tanith had to go elsewhere so Skullduggury went to meditate medidtate another headache.

Not my best chapter but this was only a chapter filler will post some more very soon oh and please review -Mistresspleasant


	5. chp 5 first half

I did some mistakes in the last chapter so forgive me plz :( I didn't have time to edit it.  
But this chapter will be good.

Skullduugury pov*

I cuddled closer to valkyrie just as ghastly walked into the room his eyes widened and he yelled

"what the hell"

I woke up and jumped up from next to valkyrie, I glared at ghastly then at valkyrie. How could I sleep in the same bed as her I hate her. I felt heat rising in my was looking at me and laughing,

"Im telling Erisken and Tanith" he choked out.

"Oh no you wont"I snarled.

I ran out of the room, I was about follow when I realized I had my PJ's on.I walked in huffly and glared at valkyrie

"I hate you" I said angrily.

she snarled at me,"Im going to beat you to a pulp in PE."

I looked at her "we'll see".

XXXX

I showered and dressed and then waited for valkyrie, thinking if I liked her or not. My brain told me that I didnt like her,I hated her but my heart said differently.I ran my hand through my hair just as valkyrie walked out of the En suite bathroom, she had her schoolbag over one shouder and her Pe kit over the other one. I grabbed my bag and Pe kit.

"come" I said ruffly

She glared at the back of my head but didn"t say walked along the narrow corridor. We entered the dining hall,  
and I heard some wolf whistlles in the backround but ingnored was looking at me slyly and i sat down next to him.  
He whispered "skullduuggury and valkyrie sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I shot him my deadliest glare "SHUT UP"

He grinned and winked at me.I was seething and red in the face. Tanith was squealing at valkyrie and me, and kept reapeating "Omg,Omg,Omg". I shoved some cereal in my mouth and chewed.I shoved some more and quickly was handed a timetable from Mr Bane the science had art,PE and history with me and elemental practice with Ghastly,Ravel and me. and sword fight with tanith.  
I made my way out Of the dining just as the bell rang my dad winked and grinned at me and I knew Ghastly told him and I was on my way to my fist period Elemental Practice and soon Ghastly,Ravel and Valkyrie joined me , Tanith had English.

XXXXX

Valkyie pov

I was handed a Time table from a grim faced teacher and quickly my eyes scanned down the list for Monday:

MONDAY

ELEMENTAL PRACTICE 9:00 TO 10:00

ART 10:00 TO 11:OO

BREAK 11:00 TO 11:20

PE 11:30 TO 12:45

LUNCH 12:45 TO 1:30

HISTORY 1:35 TO 2:35 SWORD FIGHT 2:40 TO 4:00

I followed Ghastly to my first lesson , I walked into the classroom and saw that it was a non-destructible gym like room with walls and windows immune to fire. I tapped Eriskne on the shoulder he turned to look at me

"yes" he said "umm wheres the teacher" I asked stupidly.

He grinned "In elemental practice we just practice on eachover theres no need for a teacher if your just practising and if you want to work on something new ask an older student to show you" he said pointing at some older student.

I nodded and partnered up with Ravel. I clicked my fingers, made a flame and chucked it at him he dodged and pushed the air sending me relling backwards.I made two flames chucked and pushed the air he fell and his cloths caught fire which he quickly put out. He tried to stand up but i didn't give him a chance i pushed him down with air.I smiled

"ready to give up"

"No" he struggled "yes but only if you go up against skullduggury, your nearly as good as him".  
"Fine"

XXX

I faced skullduggury ready to push the air, when the bell sounded.  
"We'll carry on next lesson" I said and smirked.  
"To right we will" he answered putting on an identical smirk.

Me and Skullduggury made our way to art, he opened the door for me

"My lady" he said in his most formal voice.

I poked him in the eye and said "I'm not your lady.  
He cursed and glared at me "I HATE YOU"

"good" I answered.

Mr Jedalski,the polish art teacher was nice kind man he was in his twentys with close-cropped hair and kind hazel eyes,  
he had a handsome face with an earing in his left had an creative aura and was an adept. He asked linxy to hand out the paint brush and asked me to give the water colours out, I made friends with linxy that day. She was a bubbly pretty girl with short red hair and punky styel cloths and wore wristbands theming bands I never heard off. I asked her to sit with me and others at lunch and she agreed.

"Alright student's I would like you to partner up and draw your partners and paint them but make sure the water colours don't run"

I partnerd up with linxy and we talked and drawed.

"you know I don't have many friends" Linxy said.  
"I find that hard to believe your so fun to be around"

She smiled and then yelped, I looked up "whats wrong"

"The paint smudged and now it looks like you have boegy peeking out of your nose.

She showed I stared at it and collapsed in laughter we were laughing so hard that we looked like retarded seals.

"girls" the art teacher said stearnly

Another chapter finished,the next half will be uploaded soon :)


	6. bye

_**guys im making a new fanfic so i wont be writing this any more. the first chaper will be up later**_


End file.
